Night Time Visit
by flick knife
Summary: Yes, the title is uncreative, but the story's okay, I think...


**Apparently this is what happens when I write at 1am when I'm supposed to be doing other things, and for that, I apologise. **

* * *

The knocking was getting louder, more impatient, as the vice-president of the moon dorm hurried to memorise the page he was on and toss his book aside before opening the door. Without warning teeth were at his neck, ripping violently into his flesh as he was thrust back into his room and spun round to be pressed against the recently slammed door.

Takuma's vision went black momentarily, and he almost fainted as the blood that wasn't pouring into his attackers mouth rushed to his crotch in instant arousal. He let out a low moan and brought his arms up around the man before him, pulling him close and pressing against him.

"Eager?" the young aristocrat enquired, breathing unsteadily and moaning again when a hand found itself down the front of his trousers in reply.

He gripped at the back of the black regulation blazer and thrust his hips forward against the level D's hand.

"Zero…" he moaned out breathlessly, causing the assault on his neck to stop, and the slightly younger boys lips to smother his in a kiss.

"Don't say it so loud," he chided gently, and slightly muffled, to the blonde, even though they both knew Takuma would take no heed, especially by the end.

All the same, an apology was mumbled, and hands clumsily made their way towards the hunters belt, which was removed briskly, albeit distractedly, due to the fact Zero's hand was still very much inside Takuma's boxers, and that Takuma himself was very much aroused.

There was a small whine of disappointment as Zero withdrew his hand from where it was most welcome, and in retaliation, Takuma shoved down Zero's trousers to reveal he was in a very similar state after drinking his lovers blood.

Had Takuma been thinking straight, he would admit it wasn't a great move as far as retaliations go, but it was the quickest way to get to what he wanted, and as he started undoing his own white trousers, his hands were quickly replaced by the deft and far more steady hands of his partner.

Takuma leant back against the door, willing his breathing to steady as Zero made short work of the clothing on his lower half.

Arms automatically returned around Zero's neck, and one hand tangled in silver hair as the hunter lifted him, using the door as support, and quickly, almost roughly, thrust in with out preparation. Not that Takuma needed any.

Zero's thrusts were hard, fast, and almost erratic, slowing occasionally when he focused some of his efforts into silencing, or at least muffling, Takuma's moans with kisses. Kisses which were always stopped by a hard nip to the bottom lip, as the demanding aristocrat silently ordered Zero to pick up the pace again. He didn't even attempt to mask the loud cry of his name that resounded throughout the room, and no doubt the ones next door, as Takuma came, choosing instead to muffle his own cry against the older vampires neck and relax his hold when his climax had finished.

When Takuma was set down to stand, slightly shakily, on his own two feet, he kept his arms around his lovers neck to smile adoringly at him, despite Zero's dishevelled appearance of sex mussed hair, and Takuma's blood smeared round his mouth.

"You need to learn to be quiet." Was Zero's reply to the smile. "Do you want the whole dorm to know?"

The overly cheerful vampires smile progressed to a grin and he kissed the sulky prefect softly. Despite his seemingly frosty mood, Zero responded immediately, kissing back with the same tenderness as the blonde, who normally appeared far too innocent, and who's green eyes shone with affection for Zero as much, if not more, than they did with lust.

When he pulled away, however, the smile had changed from cheerful to seductive, and Zero had to suppress a grin of his own as he knew what was to come. A hand ran down his arm to link their fingers together, and Zero was led over to the bed by his hand, and a look that promised events which would lead to the rest of their clothing removed, and the pristine sheets to be wrecked in the not so distant future.


End file.
